The Case Of The Silent Detective
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: After TGG, Sherlock is being too quiet and John wants to know why.


To say that John Watson did not understand his flatmate, and someone he could consider a friend by now too, was an understatement, every-time it seemed he had figured something new out abut him there seemed to be something else he needed to start figuring out, he doubted he'd know Sherlock properly though he found it did not matter. The very first day he had met him the detective had said he sometimes did not talk for days on end, under normal circumstances the army doctor might not find it so odd, but this was not normal. Usually when Sherlock did not speak it was because he was thinking, focusing on some case or experiment but this was different. They'd lived together a while and even though he figured out most of Sherlock's mods, he could not put his finger on this one. There were no interesting cases and he'd just finished an experiment, yet sherlock was still silent and had been for days.

Actually, now John thought back he could remember the last time they'd had a real conversation was after the incident at the pool and Moriarty, perhaps he was focusing on him and what happened then or perhaps it was something else, he couldn't say he understood it, his shift from being so hyper as he so often was with a case to quiet made him nervous. He'd tried to talk to him of course, but he either received a grunt, a look or Sherlock's back to him while he walked away. Currently Sherlock was playing the violin, again, at least going to get things for them both kept him out of his way, he wasn't sure what mood he was in.

He sighed silently and placed away the groceries he had recently purchased before moving forwards slightly, he was once again trying to deduce why Sherlock would not talk, placing what he had learned from the man in place but he simply couldn't do it. Sherlock seemed to spin and glare as if telling him with those eyes to stop thinking so loud. "Sherlock, will you just talk to me?" he asked simply, his tone suggesting he was a little tired of asking him by now. Sherlock let out a sigh and placed his violin back to where it always stood before raising a questioning brow, throwing himself down on the couch causing a frustrates to sigh to leave John's lips "I don't understand why you're acting this way, sure you said you don't talk for days but you have no reason to be quiet, there are no cases and you're not doing an experiment, so why are you being so quiet?" he stated simply.

Sherlock rubbed his knuckles against the bridge of his nose briefly, a small frown surfacing his features before he glanced back towards John, he'd been asking that same question ever since he'd stopped talking, other than when they were on a case and he had to for deducing, but that wasn't really talking, apparently. He allowed a defeated sigh and shook his head slightly "You really are not going to give up are you?" he asked simply "Do you really require me to tell you?" he soon added. John hadn't actually expected an answer, though he had briefly smiled at the fact he had managed to get one from him "No, I'm not giving up" he answered simply, he heard his next question and frowned, it was an odd one and hard to answer right "I don't require you to tell me anything at all if you don't feel comfortable enough, speaking to me is fine, though telling me what made you go all quiet might help you" he eventually answered and from him tone the detective figured that he meant it. It seemed he went quiet for a while again, the ex army doctor decided he was thinking on if he should say and if he did, how he should say it.

Eventually Sherlock seemed to shift again, grateful John had allowed him time to think in silence, even despite how long he'd been doing exactly that, the incident had made him wonder just how much trouble he'd tug John into and how much of it he would walk away from unharmed, he'd managed to stop him being hurt several times though there may be a time he couldn't, though if John wanted to leave surely he just would. He took in a breath and moved his gaze from the spot on the ceiling he'd stared at in thought towards John. "He could have killed you" he stated simply. John found he was slightly taken aback by the sudden statement, he knew what he meant of course but this was a man who prided himself on not caring though he knew he did, even if he did act like a child sometimes and now he understood the quietness. What could he say to that? He was fine, Sherlock could see that but he gathered he knew that may not always be the case. He soon shifted from where he was and tugged Sherlock into a warm hug.

Sherlock tensed rather quickly and John found that move might have been the wrong one, he would have hurried away though it seemed eventually the other man relaxed and hugged him back. "I know it's dangerous Sherlock, you said that the first day I met you but I'm safe, you or someone else have always manged to make sure of that" he stated, shifting to sit next to him, though his arms remained around him. Sherlock gave a tiny nod of his head and flashed John a grateful smile, he remained resting close to him for a while before shifting away "Thankyou" he stated and smiled, a genuine one which he saw very little of. "You're welcome, next time just talk to me" he stated and chuckled slightly, Sherlock seemed almost embarrassed and briefly glanced away before nodding his head. "John, I know it seems I don't listen, but I would, if you needed me to" he stated quietly though it was heard by the doctor and he grinned brightly "Thankyou Sherlock" he answered softly. "I trust you won't tell anyone of this, I'll make you regret it if you do" he stated, and John just rolled his eyes, typical Sherlock, acting like nothing had happened, though he was happy to agree if it made him more comfortable and made it more likely he'd talk to him too.


End file.
